creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Fall3nD011/January is a sad month.
So, for those of you who don't know me too well I used to be a pretty frequent volunteer critiquer for quite a number of Creepypasta stories up until the past recent months when things got very busy (life- isn't it a fun and silly-crazy thing?) Mostly these days I work through Deviantart and private e-mail, but originally I started off here on the Creepypasta wiki like many of you, and thought it was only fair to those of you who've kept on-and-off contact with me through the site that I let you know what's going on. I understand that there have been several deaths this past week that have affected many- David Bowie, Allan Rickman, Rene Angelil, and I understand that many people feel the need to grieve for these brilliant people who brought so much joy to many. Currently however, I am not grieving for them as I am dealing with a death that is much closer to home for me personally, and I likely won't be in contact with anyone for a little while longer due to this event-although I do intend to eventually start reviewing and offering help again for anyone who would like a second-opinion, or even just a simple grammar check for their stories. One of my best friends of the last four years, someone I had come to consider to be like a younger brother to me, shot himself the night before yesterday, and the last 30-odd hours I have spent in-and-out-and-in-again from the hospital offering support to his family and other close friends who wanted to spend what small amount of remaining time we were lucky enough to have left with him. I know that this sort of thing is not usually done on the website, but I am still recieving notices from a few people, and right now I am just not in a place of mind or heart where I can write or offer suggestions for your stories at this time. I wanted to let you all know the reason for why I have not been responding the last few days to those of you who have e-mailed or private messaged me, and for those who have contacted me through the wiki pages. Right now, I just need time to myself. Time to come to terms with the facts that I won't be seeing Jeremy's dopey grin anymore when we meet up in the campus halls or at the store to joke around or go out with our group of friends to some silly event like karaoke night. I want time to offer his family real condolences and to just mourn for the friend I have lost. To me, and the many people who knew and loved Jeremy, we have lost one of the kindest and most brilliant people that walked on this planet- and the sad thing is he passed before he really showed the world his full potential. For those of you who've been patient in putting up with my lack of responses I want to thank you and just ask for a little more patience. <3 ~ May the odds be ever in your favor. D011ie. Category:Blog posts